


Drinking and Deep Thoughts

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Mythos (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Historical References, depressed drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx
Summary: Dead tired writing is either hilarious or depressing wtf me





	Drinking and Deep Thoughts

“Illlllliia!” Rouge coos, burying her face into his chest the moment he comes home. “Illia,” she coos again, softer and content. “Hi.”

Surprised but chuckling, he returns the hug. “Good to see you, too.” He leans down to peck her lips and that’s when it hits him. “Have… have you been drinking?” Rouge giggles and buries herself in his warm chest again.

“Noooo that would be bad right,” she giggles. “And I’m soo gooooood remember? All the good. Aaaaalll of it.” He gently unwinds her and starts tugging her to their room. 

“Rouge, you should maybe get to bed.” She tugs back a bit but then gasps and hugs him from behind now. 

“You have to come with meeeee! Please?” She mumbles into his back and he sighs, walking with her teetering behind him. 

“See, you need to come with me because it feels very good when you’re there. I got lonely and I wanted to hug you real tight and go to bed but only if you were there.” She says this as if explaining something very complicated. “I just want you to hold me and then I’ll go to bed.”

“You’re lucky gods don’t get hangovers,” Illia grumbles, finally opening the door to their extravagant room. It was real pretty and everything, but Rouge had toned it down from when she first made the place; now it had homely touches, their simple clothes in a small closet, a desk with various projects scattered about and a practical bed instead of royally ginormous. 

WIthout being told, Rouge untangles herself from Illia and sits on the bed, but snatches his hand before he can leave. She smiles up at him and he’d almost believe her sober if not for the slight unfocus in her eyes. 

“Honey?” she asks softly. He kisses her hand in response.

“Will you please stay with me? We don’t need to sleep or anything but can you just hold me for a bit?” He smiles and nods. 

They both settle onto the bed they don’t really need but he does appreciate the comfort while holding Rouge. It’s warm and peaceful. He doesn’t need to think, just smell her hair and he’d almost think she was asleep in his arms if she wasn’t holding onto his shirt so tightly. 

“It’s the anniversary,” she says softly. “When Vi… When Midnight found Violet.” He feels a storm of emotions in his stomach, the main one regret. How could his girl ever believe he wouldn’t help her? That her mother-

“I’m not really sad, I think,” Rouge continues. “Too much time has passed. We can’t go back and I can’t save anyone.” He feels some tears seep through his shirt and he knows she means more than just their daughter. 

Iris, Persephone, the old world, Ishtar, Hestia, little Violet. She runs through them like a prayer when she’s hurt and when she’s joyful. They’re people she fights for and people she mourns. 

“I just wanted to break the rules, maybe,” she muses and he runs a hand through her long, red hair. “Inanna helped me out, since mortal drinks wouldn’t do anything… And I didn’t even have that much,” she protests as if sensing disapproval. 

He just sighs and kisses her hair. “Go to sleep, love. It’ll help you feel better tomorrow.”

“Nonsense. I can’t remember the last time I was mortally drunk, but I know nothing now will be as bad as that.” He chuckles as she squirms around, letting him be the big spoon. 

As if an afterthought, she says, “I love you,” and kisses his hand before holding it in her own.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dead tired writing is either hilarious or depressing wtf me


End file.
